


Firsts

by redhairedwriter7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fíli-centric (in a way), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Series of firsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedwriter7/pseuds/redhairedwriter7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First loves are the ones that have this tendency to stay with you; and yes, even change you. </p><p>A series of "firsts" between Fíli and my original character, Mora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this to be a post-BoftA ficlet; the movie simply wrecked me. I bawled like a child when I watched Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin die. I'm pretty sure there were some people who were staring at me too. Yikes.
> 
> And now I am inspired to write this. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> \- Natalie (redhairedwriter7)

** I. First Meeting **

 

It had been two years since the Battle of the Five Armies. The Men of the Lake returned to the desolated ruin of Dale and began to rebuild the city to its former glory. The Elves of the Woodland Realm retreated to their underground caves and only appeared on occasion. As for the Dwarves of Erebor, they too returned to their Mountain and began to rebuild. It took time but Erebor was now a proud kingdom and was now ruled under Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.  

 

He named his eldest nephew, Fíli, Slayer of Azog the Defiler, the Crowned Prince of Erebor and would be next in line to the throne. Kíli was named in charge of an elite team of archers who were in charge of protecting the royal family, even if he was a prince of Erebor. Unlike his younger brother, Fíli was now being groomed to be next in line to the throne. And that meant daily lessons with Balin, weapons training with Dwalin, and late night meetings with his Uncle. At this point, Fíli found himself being stretched thin and barely had time to relax and enjoy himself.

 

However, there were days when he would not have lessons, training, or meetings... and those were the days he loved the most.

 

But one of these days was not like the rest of them... in fact, it was something much better. And far more interesting.

 

You see, it was a Tuesday when they first met.

 

Scrolls, books, and parchment paper were scattered across the library. Some were tucked neatly into their proper place while others were laying limp on the many chairs and tables. The light was dim, a simple glow of the burning candles and lanterns that were strewn about the large room. From a first glance it appeared that no one was present but that was untrue. In fact, one dwarf in particular sat in one of the chairs with a leather bound book in his hand. 

 

The place, always felt like a shelter of refuge; it was warm, abiding, accepting. And for Fíli it was a perfect place for him to get away from his “princely duties”. 

 

Currently, he was buried in one of his books, his blue eyes staring down at the pages that were written in his tongue. He turned the page of the book with a smile and then lifted his head when he heard the door to the heavy library open. The prince sat up straighter in his chair as footsteps approached him. He reached down for his dagger but was surprised when he saw a lass, probably a few years younger than him, carrying a load of scrolls and books. She struggled to carry her supplies in her arms and mumbled a few curses under her breath. 

 

Fíli cleared his throat. “May I be of assistance?”

 

The girl gasped and whirled around, dropping her load of scrolls and books onto the floor. “Your majesty!” she squeaked. Her face flushed red as she struggled to find her voice again. “You scared me.”

 

Fíli bowed and said, “I apologize, miss. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“No, no, it’s quite alright; I just assumed no one was here.” she replied. She blew back a strand of her curly hair and smiled. “I’m sorry for intruding, your highness. I’ll just get my things and be on my way.”

 

The lass quickly bent down to gather up her supplies; Fíli knelt down in front of her and helped her pick up the scrolls and books. He glanced down at one of the titles, _Remedies and Draughts_ , and his blue eyes looked up to the lass. She had curly auburn hair that was decorated in simple braids and brown eyes to match; her sideburns reached the ends of her earlobes. She wore a green dress that had gold stitching and wore a dark brown leather tunic that laced in the back. 

 

“You must be one of Oín’s apprentices, right?”

 

The lass brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and nodded.

 

“I’ve seen you around the infirmary,” Fíli said with a nod. He folded his arms across his chest. “What’s your name?”

 

“Morwenna, your highness,” she said with a bow. “But my friends like to call me Mora for short,” she murmured. She stood up with the books and the scrolls in her arms. She gestured to the load in her arms with asmile. “I was told to return some of these to Ori, but seeing that he’s not here...” 

 

“Would you like some help putting these up?” the prince asked, gesturing to the scrolls and books. 

 

Mora's lips quirked into a small smile; she shrugged. “If it’s no trouble to you, your highness, I’d love the help.” Mora said.

 

The lass strode towards the prince who took a one of the books and both scrolls. Mora blushed when his hand brushed hers and their eyes locked; blue to brown. Fíli cleared his throat and stepped away from the apothecary’s apprentice. The prince examined the spines of the books before he walked towards their designated section and placed them back on the shelf. He walked to the scrolls section where he tucked the scrolls neatly away. 

He walked back to where he found Mora on a step ladder and was placing the last book on the shelf. He watched as the lass climbed back down and then turned to face him.

 

“What brings you to Erebor, miss?” Fíli asked. He sat down in his chair and offered Mora to sit. 

 

The lass sat across from him and placed her hands in her lap. “Family, your highness. My mother and I moved to Erebor with one of the caravans of Dwarves from the Iron Hills. She know works in Dale as a seamtress and I work as one of Óin’s many apprentices,” she explained. “My father use to tell me stories of the Mountain when he worked as a miner.”

 

“And where is he now?”

 

“He's dead.” she stated.

 

Fíli wanted to give himself a swift kick in the arse for saying such a thing. “I’m sorry that was insensitive of me; I am sorry for your loss.” he said. 

 

Mora smiled softly and rung her hands together. “My father’s been dead for a long time, your highness. He was killed in a cave-in when we lived in the Iron Hills; I was only forty when he passed,” the lass said. She pulled back a section of her hair to reveal a small braid and a silver clasp that had a small sapphire in it. “This belonged to my father; it’s not much but it’s something to help me remember him.”

 

Fíli lowered his head and sighed. “My father died when my brother was just a babe; I don’t have many memories of him but my mother would tell us stories of how they met and fell in love.” the prince said.

 

Mora slowly reached over and placed her hand atop of his; she gave it a gentle squeeze and said, “Those are the best stories in my opinion, your highness. Even if they are just memories, they stay with you.” She stood up and began to walk towards the library door.

 

“Mora?” Fíli said as he stood.  

 

“Your highness?”  The lass turned back.

 

“Will I see you again?” he asked. Mora blushed and nodded. The prince bowed and in return Mora smiled and echoed his gesture. She took a few steps back and said, “Have a good day, your highness.”

 

“And to you as well, Mora.”

 

And just like that, the young lass was gone. The heavy library door shut behind with a loud _thud!_  Fíli’s lips quirked into a smile. He sat down in his chair again and shook his head; there was something odd about that girl - he just wasn’t quite sure what it was.

 

But he was determined to find out. 

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or press the little button that says "kudos", I would love to hear from you all!


End file.
